Pokemon Mystery Dungeon EX: The Thunder Legend
by Gs-FoX
Summary: A unknown shadow its taking control of a powerful legendary and creating an army of brainless Pokémon. A Human turned into a Treeko its called into this world to save and part into an epic adventure to save land of Aria.
1. The Shadows Rising

This is my First fanfic and provably the only one i will do (well not really), but it does is the first I'm doing.

Another slightly little detail I may add well my english, is not the best it really kind of sucks, this it because its not my main language so i may have some grammar and orthography mistakes. I will try to get this clear first so i don´t get much compliment comments later...

I would really appreciate any correction on phrase building, tense structure, grammar and spelling. just keep them nice ok Don´t be all burm me down.. t_T

Well enough with that.

**Here is the usual declaimer.**

Pocket Monsters also known as Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and created by Game Freaks and produced by Creatures Inc.

I don't own the concepts or anything related to Pokémon but i only developed the original characters names, some places and events on this fic.

well I think thats all i have to say on this intro... Now to the story!

* * *

**The Shadows Rising**

Some times in everyones life something extraordinary happens. Something so out of the ordinary that my be considered a life changing situation.

That's actually fine, it makes things interesting in life, more fun... Well unless that "extraordinary thing" is actually you losing all your memories and becaming a Pokémon when you swear you used to be a human.

This happened to me... and who I am you may ask?... Well my real name is a mystery even to me... However ever since i become a Pokémon I choose the name of the wind "Kaze"... Or just "Kaz" for the friends.

And what Pokémon did i became, well non other than the tree lizard "Treecko". Quite an issue to get used to this new body, especially the two leaf tails...

In order to know how this happened I joined the Rescue and Exploration guild BlueSky! as a trainee along side Luna and Mike.

Luna is a very unusual Meowth, with a really hard temper and the rare avility of walking on her two hind legs. And Mike is hyperactive Pichu with and incredible brain for strategies and battles, but still a young kid...

But not all Pokémons are good and nice with me. There is certain Charmander who seems to be really eager to battle and try trash me out... and he wants to be sure to probe that fire-type are always better than grass-type.

So like i early told this is my story but what a kind of good story would this be without a Legendary Villain to go with it ... Well for our sake i would have liked that i had none but plenty will show... And the one here seems to be gathering an army of brainless, mind controlled Pokémons who are an unstoppable threat and a powerful army

This is the first of many tales in the far and wide Pokémon world... Which by the way i may say is not the same world in where trainers and Pokémon's used to live all together as many of you would think. But one in which only Pokémons are seen, and no humans can be found... now you know why its unusual

and so lets this story begin.... on the norther pole regions of Aria... as far deep as the cold goes...

* * *

The far north limit of the region of Aria. Is the Coldest place on this planet. A this region covered in snow and ice has the name of Shiaah but its best known as the "Worlds End".

Lots of tales have been told about this place... who would believe that they were real.

On a specific place of this region there is a dungeon of rock and ice. Many said that its built by magic others said that i was a natural formation, but the truth is that both seems are wrong... this dungeon cave is formed by a power who can bend time and space all together.

Places like this are known as Mystery Dungeons. Mystery because of the constant morphing this dungeons suffer in so short periods of time. Changes that keep travelers from having accurate maps of this places.

In the deepest part of an Ice cave within one of this Dungeons. An orb lays on top of a very ornamented stone. It glows on unusual colors, almost as if a whole aurora where trapped within it.

The Plain walls of the cave were illuminated by the light coming from the orb making all shine... all but a formless shadow withing on of the icy rocky walls.

The shadow surrounded the orb making its glow disappear and making a strong noise like a claw scratching stone.

Immediately all became silent, quiet and still.... until...

The entrance of the cave room was very unique it was decorated on the sides by big stone pillars with markings of some kind, old as time itself. A group of Pokémon entered the cave throw that very same entrance.

It was a group of three some of the most powerful Pokémons ever seen on the whole region of Aria.

The trio was composed by a Charizard but not a usual Charizard he was all Black instead of the usual orange. He was carrying a big and stuffed yellow bag. A scar crosed his left eye. Which looked quite weird, was colored blue with out pupil and his right eye was yellow orange colored but this one was more normal looking and did had a normal pupil on it. And if that wasn't unusual enough he was almost 9 feet tall instead of the usual 6 feet.

Next to him Was a Dragonite. This one looked more ferral than the usual happy Dragonites, his face was scarier and his eyes were blood like Red. His claws were sharpen longer and almost like the ones of a Zangoose. A Fluff of orange hair on his head was also an unusual marking for a creature composed by scales.

The third one appeared floating throw the wall 6 feet over the floor. It was a Dusclops.

This one had no a big difference with any other Dusclops. Except for the fact that in the tip of the the "bandage like things" was red in color.

One thing the three had in common was the fact that they were wearing a dark blue scarf with a symbol that resembled a pokeball with two wings and five lines all knitted in gold.

"Finally we have arrived the last chamber, the one sending the signal must be close"

the Charizard said with a deep rusty voice.

The Dusclops stared straight to the sphere in front of them "there is someone else here... a something dark..." while he was finishing talking something graved the Charizard and the Dragonite by their feets. It were two a pair of dark shadowly hands, or claws, that where coming straight from the floor.

"YOU ARE MINE" a dark voice echoed on the cave provably coming from the one controlling the shadows claws! "i wont let you get this away!" the voice continued..

The Charizard soon closed his eyes and sighted. "You will need something better than just two hands binding us to the floor." The charizard said starting dashing to one side and getting released form the grip of the shadow claws, As for the Dragonite it simply disappeared and the shadow hands holding him down were violently cut by the speed it disappeared .

The Dragonite reappeared floating close to the Dusclops... "Dusk you could have told us about this shadow dark-pokemon-thing earlier Bratks" the dragon said.

"This is no Pokemon" The Dusclops named Bratks answered focusing a huge shadowball in between his two hands "its trying to absorb that orb over there" it yells releasing the shadow ball.

It hit one corner of the cave making a huge explosion and the smoke out of it revealed a Shadow creature. It looked more like a transparent creature... it had a long tail and and a draconic head with two horns and its eyes were Dark red colored, which was the only thing clearly visible.

"so there you are...." said de Charizard aiming with his whole body and flew at an amazing speed with a its claw glowing towards the shadow...

The creature only rised its claw and relaeased an energy pulse hitting point blank on the striking Charizard.

The DusClops and Dragoniite dashed towards the shadow also trying to attack it but were thrown away the same way.

While on the ground three tentacles that looked almost the same way as the shadow gripped the team binding them and holding their movements.

This tentacles rised the group and started striking them against the walls and pillars of the cave.

"YeS! now you three vermin's will be my snack before i could take the power within that stone" the shadow roared.

It soon became obvious to the Charizard they had underestimated the enemy and now were on its grip. And with most of his body immobilized he couldn't do much.

When all hope seemed lost, a bright light emanated out from the spherical stone. IT started to crack. Rays of shiny light went out of the stone cracks and the whole cave started to tremble on a estrange way. Rock were falling and ice was melting the dungeon wouldn't last much longer.

A powerful ray of light broke the whole orb and make its way throw the roof and into the sky. White as day it shined brightly!

Out of the light a voice echoed throw all the cave but somehow it was only audible by the Dragons on the cave.

"Scar are you listening to that?" the Dragonite asked

"Barely... its saying something about summon the legendary"

The whole cave was falling apart. "Bratks hold Wings and help him use teleport get you two out of here!!!" the Charizard Said still hurt and and now pined to the un-mobile tentacles from the shadow that seemed to be focused on the bright light.

"No Scar we cant leave you here!" the Dragonite named Wings said "damn it, Scar, we are a team!!" it yelled now looking deep into his eyes.

"no time for discussions get out of here NOW its an order, I can get out of here by my own dont worry about me" Scar the Charizard said lookin to Bratks and making a gesture with his head. the Dusclops took the Dragonites hand and after focusing for some seconds it teleported them out.

The Charizard casted all his strength and energy closing his eyes and focusing into releasing all the fire within him. It burned so much that even the fire dragon couldn't hold it within him soon it released the explosion... "BLAST BURN" Scar yelled releasing the masive blazing explosion making the cave colaps totally burring the shadow and the light in piles of Rock and ice.

All was in silence. The smashed stones were covered on ashes and marked with coal. the ice melting and all was wet.

Suddenly a black fluid started to emerge from within the cracks on the stone. It behaved not like any fluid ever seen, this one moved almost as if it were alive. It was the Shadow.

It soon recover its form. But somehow was breathing heavily almost as if were hurt. "that demonic fire lizard it RUINED ALL" it said on anger and pain.

But the shadows thoughts and monologue of anger was interrupted by a small sound.... it was faint but constant... a high pitched sound almost like a whistle. It was fast becoming louder and more constant, making the stone vibrate. It was coming from under the pile of rocks.

Soon the sound make its way throw the stones on a explosion of light... the same white light from before. but this time the light took a form a draconic from with purple blades and big pearls.

In front of the shadow was standing a giant dragon more mighty than anything. on one of his arms was holding the unconscious Charizard who was still barely breathing.

And with a deep voice it said. "YOU Dark creature... Leave this dimension and time! you don't belong here! and will never had my power"

The Shadow graped one of its arms and yelled back

"NOOOO" in anger "You cant do anything to stop me!!! i will rule this land" it paused recovering its air and continued now more thoghtful almost not feeling afraid of the mighty dragon in front of him.

"With your body or the one of any other legendary i find and you will stand an watch an wont be able to do nothing!!" it made a very unusual pause and stared to diabolically lough "Im not from this realm and you mystic powers cant hurt me"

It finaly said banishing in a dark beam of light that flew throw what used to be the roof of the cave.

The dragon closed his eyes and answered "maybe you are right, i wont be able to stop you... or my sister or any of the legendary..." it said while extending the hand that was not holding the Charizard and opening it.

On the palm was a faint glow of light that soon became a shiny as a start and it flew throw the cave and out to the sky... "but he will..." it said while leaving the cave with the charizard.

* * *

Scar slowly opened its eyes its body was in massive pain butt that was fine it means that he was still alive. In front of him was Wings and Far behind looking into the snowy horizon was Bratks.

"Are you ok Scar?" the Dragonite asked worried helping its friend to stand up and handing an Oran Berry "eat this it will help with the recovery"

The Charizard ate in fast motion and soon was in lot less pain but still quite tired. "Wings..." it said... slowly and politely "it was him... i saw him it was the legendary Palkia" it said almost as if his all life dream had become true, and it does...

Wings eyes glowed and for the feral expression it usually had, for a second, it almost looked like a traditional happy Dragonite. "yeah i could hear his voice..."

And Bratks was surprised as almost shocked "but i dint hear anything." it asked curious.

"It was Dragon language, not pokemon...." it answered the Dragonite, soon curious looking to Scar who instantly noticed the unspoken question and said in reaction "i could barely pick his voice too since im not a full dragon but i could hear his voice"

Scar happy face and smile changed fast becoming a thoughtful grin it looked at Wings and said.... "Are you able to Fly? i need you to deliver an important notice to the base soon"

Wings looked curious "what?" it asked.

"Tell them that a big threat is on the lose something that not even the Legends can stop..."

* * *

In the surrounding places of the Glacidea Lake. there was a lonely Meowth looking at the Starry night.... a camp fire glowed infront of her and the sight was lost on thoghts. "I so need to find those flowers soon or i will never made into any important mission... nyah..."

Soon its thoughts were blown away and was surprised by a s sight of a shooting star that passed and fallen near the other shore of the lake

"WAH i would check that out Tomorrow first thing!" it said looking at the Shore on the other side. "I should make a wish?..."

* * *

Well finally finished my first chapter... i will provably correct and fix a lot of stuff from the second half when i post the next chapter. Somehow it kind of felt a little rushed.

Well hope you guys liked it so far kind of started the story too "UP" with too much action and little of character development but i needed to introduce the main villain before i could really start... NAH to be honest i wanted something else that the usual introduction to every Mystery Dungeon fanfiction.

Dont Worry next chapter will be more easy and slow i promise.... and In the next chapter the official main characters will be introduced.

Just for all you to know i will try t write a chapter per 15 days or week if im lucky... and most of them will be episode like... i mean one single story per chapter following a common plot... if im lucky. but i may chage a lot of stuff on the go... well anyway thanks for reading so far... and seeya guys next episode!

Next episode "Awakening on Glacidea Lake"


	2. Awakening In Glacidea Lake

**Awakening in Glacidea lake**

In a faraway place, in an unknown time, where only an infinite emptiness can be seen… An entity awakens…

Without a body, only is essence is perceived in such this place. Small and weak, yet so full of potential and with quite a bright future.

"_Where I am? What is this place?"_ The entity ask with fear in its voice. In that sea of darkness, no answers are hear… only silence.

"_Is anybody there?"_ It ask again, same result…

however… After some seconds of unbearable silence a voice breaks the solitude of the place. Is A strong voice, yet polite and gentle. A voice so deep that it carves deep in the soul.

"_At last you have arrived. My time is limited; our meeting should be a brief one."_

The inquisitive nature of the small entity asks_ "Who are you?!"_..

The great voice didn't answer. Instead a bright light started to shine and filled all the darkness reveling two giant purple pearls that soon became the shoulders of a giant dragon like creature.

Its main color was a very clear purplish more close to a light peach or pinkish. I had some dark purple marks that seems to be made of some kind of alloy, mixture between a metal and pearl. It had plates on its shoulder area, where two pink glowing pearls lie encrusted. From them an intense power was perceived, almost as if multiple universes converged within the giants pearls.

A powerful tail slowly waved moving to the side and two short wings seemed to be holding the huge creature floating in the space. A long neck extended to end on a feral draconian like head. Its face showed two dark red eyes that were quite terrifying and deep… but somehow… they showed a sad felling…

"_You summoned me because you needed answers,.. but questions will have to wait..."_ It answered making a thoughtful pause steering directly to the little essence almost like searching throw his soul. After a long sight it continued.

_"seems luck isn't on our side this time around, although destiny has a greater place for you in this world. Your help is most needed…"_ After saying that last words that keep echoing on the emptiness of that place, it soon started to fade and the brightness emanated from the dragon too.

"_Wait!!! don't go.. please!!" _The little essence yelled

"_It is time! We will meet again... "_

A pause on the creature sentence increased the anticipation on the little essence curiosity.

"_old friend… "_

It concluded leaving the essence alone in the darkness it was before…

With sadness the essence yelled calling for the creature to return, yet no answer was received only darkness and silence.

"_Who was him? Who I am?"_

It wondered carving on the little memories he had gathered on the short time it stayed on that… without any result.

Time felt like an eternity and only cold and loneliness was what the essence could feel. However time has no meaning on a place like that and only a few seconds passed since the chat with the purple draconic creature.

Suddenly a whisper cuts the silence…

"_Help…."_

the small whisper said.

"_Help!!" _

It repeats, this time more close and clear!

"_HEEELP!!!"_

It yells this time. and then again, only silence.

The essence was wandering of whom that voice could had been, and why was it calling for help. But its reflections were cut by something… something that changed.

By the first time in that place the small essence… started to fell… its new censes started to burn, its whole essence was changing… a new body was coming from within the now glowing bright essence…

Two legs formed with two big foots in the end. Three round fingers appeared and extended, and on its tip they felt like a suction cup. They also fell like that the three new fingers on its hand… and quite a weird new felling was now on his bottom and a big double tail formed. His body… changed its color still glowing but it could be seen by him even with all the light he could distinguish it… green….

All this new extremities and new formed body overloaded his censes with new weird fallings,and sensations … soon he collapsed and all turned pitch black… he fainted...

The sound of water and the blowing of the wind caressing his skin were new feelings he could sense. He realized he was laying on the grass feeling it under his naked back... NAKED?

It slowly opened its eyes. A blurry silhouette was standing in front of him, however to his new eyes was just a blurry shadow, barely recognizable. As he tried to focus and makes some sense on its head he suddenly felt a faint pain across its head. The little essence, now aware of its new body, slowly sited up and it started rubbing its head still keeping its eyes half closed

"_heya there… are you okey kiddo??"_ The voice sounded nothing like the voice he had already heard from the giant creature or the scream for help,. It has a funny voice, yet sweet and kind, a female voice and for some reason sounded like ending its phrase with weird word or more like a cat like sound... "nyasu".

"_yeah... I think... I'm fine."_ the essence answered realizing of his new voice. Which sounded nothing like he remembered or thought he did. I sounded young and kind of energetic, but a with a little kind of accent, not yet defined. still not an annoying voice ...

Trying now to gain some focus on his sight. It moved its head turning around and now with his eyes more used to the daylight surrounding him realizes of where he was.

A huge lake extends far wide on size. the sun light reflected on the water made it shine but not on a blinding way. The color was far from being a a usual blue color, it was kind of a mixture of purple, blue and white, similar to the water formed by big glaciers when they melt.

In the other coast from where there was a huge mountain formation that surrounded big portions of the lake. On top of it there were bast portions of white which seems to be snow and glaciers formations.. A vast pine forest extends on the lower part of the mountain and huge spots of purple, yellow, green and pink that seems to be beautiful fields of flowers.

"_WoW!! this place is gorgeous!!"_ The only thing that the creature could say after watching such a sight, speechless by the view with his jaw almost in the ground..

"_Yeah thats wha' everyone say when they see the Glacidea Lake. Niasu." paused _"_and seems tha' every grass type Pokémon really loves the sight, and end up with a expression just like yours , niasu"_ the girl said with a little giggle on its tone, creating a weird felling on the recently awaken guy...

"_what do you mean with grass type Pokémon? I'm a human just like yo..."_ the essence said turning to face the "person" who he was talking too, only to realize that it wasn't a person at all but a Pokémon… a Meowth...

For a Meowth its looks was kind of different. First it was standing on hers two hind legs not like a normal meowth. She has no coin on his head instead a fuzzy tuft of fur hair. Only four of the usual six whiskers where present on her, the ones on his cheek. His eyes were also different from the usual bluish color of most meowth instead they were dark green. She was also wearing a brownish handkerchief on his neck with a symbol that kind of resemble a pokeball with two wings coming out of it. the knot of the handkerchief was kind of bulky and two long pieces of fabric came out it making it look more like a long scarf. It was carrying a very old and rusty green bag.

_"HeY you´re a meowth!... a talking Meowth... but how???"_ the essence asked, a little jolted by the sight.

_"well as if you'vent ever seen a talking pokémon in ur life mr treecko... nyasu" _The meowth said frowning, and looking a little confused by the creature on the grass in front of her.

"What do you mean by Treecko? I already told you I'm a human..." moving it finger and pointing at the Meowth now seeing its green hand and bulky round finger. It stands up instantly looking at its hands then at his feet and his orange belly also realizing that he has a new moving extremity on his back a long green two leafed-tail

_"Well u sure must have hit you head pretty harsh to think tha u'r a human, nyasa after all u were screaming quite a lot nyasara" _

the meowth said holding its arms behind its head kind of resting... the treecko looked at her with a weird expresion on his eyes...

_"i wasn't screaming for help..."_ it said

_"wai... what? nya? if it wasn't u who wa..."_ the meowth was saying when was interrupted by a way over pitched scream!

_"HEEELP!!_" the scream said making the duo look at the direction from where the scream came from, bunch of pine trees, a small pine forest...

_"well it seems it wasn't you after all nya"_ the female meowth said with a forced smile and immediately started running towards the pine forest at a very impressive speed for a pokémon that is most used to be seen running on four legs instead of two...

_"Wait!!"_ said the treecko starting to follow the cat pokemon... _"there is no way that i could run at that speed"_ thinked realizing that he already was almost dashing at a impressive speed feeling the grass under his feets _"wait how is it even possible?"_ then he realized that he was sprinting along side the meowth... _"so what do you think if i've give you a hand?" ended up_

"uh, ok Nya" ansered the cat blushing a little and speeding up.

Soon the duo gots into the small pine forest and in no time they get to the source of the screams...

It was a small open area within the pine tree forest. Without any cover of trees all the area was very open and visible. The ground was dry and some spots were covered by sand, huge rocks boulders were scattered all over the place. In the center there was a Graveler holding a very scared Pichu by its head in one of its many hands. on its side was a small blue and red colored boombox...

_"You'll be my new battery for my music box"_ the rock creature said to the small pale yellowish pichu, who was sacred shaking and tears drooped from its ayes... _"please let me go, i dont like using so much electricity it hurts me" _

_"Hey You! let the kid GO!"_ the Treecko yells pointing straight to the Graveler standing in a kind of battle position! -_"what i'm doing?"-_ it thinks _-"that monster its going to crush me into pieces"-_ it starts to shake a little but it regain its confidence once the meowth puts it paw on its shoulder.

_"Let the Pichu go..."_ said the feline pokemon now more serious and without its usual nya at the end of every sentence...

_"Soo you came for my music box and my new battery i wont let you have THEM!!"_ the Graveler yells placing the Pichu near the boombox and fast tying the kid with a pair of white headphones...

_"I will Crush you TWO!!"_ it saids rushing toward the treecko and the meowth using its trademark technique Roll out...

Both of the rescuers jump out of way avoiding the huge boulder pokemon strike, however as soon as it stops it turns to strike again....

_"its attacks lose accuracy with each move, be ready to attack on the next strike... nya"_

_It took one second for the treecko to realize of an important fact... "what? wait i don't know any attack"_ said the treecko with a worried look on its face...

_"just use ur _" the girl answered, keeping its focus on the Graveler...

The Graveler attacked once again with its powerful move and the treecko avoided it by jumping to a side still keeping close placing one of its legs to the ground and with a fast twisting motion tries to hit the rock pokemon with its tail but it fails for just some centimeters...

_"damn"_ the treecko said

A fast slash is heard and meowth hits the rock type monster with its claws using fury swipes... soon its grabbed by one of its legs and hit by a strong focus punch by the Graveler who is getting ready to deliver another blow...

"Not you Wont!!" the treecko yells holding its tail high after doing long and high jump and with the help of the gravity while falling it hits Graveler point blank on its head. Small pieces of rock exploded out of the impact and the rock pokemon was lunched various feets away by the impact.

Still conscious the Graveler sprinted back towards the treecko and tries to strike him using his focus punch, only to be avoided by the Treecko who jumps over the Graveler and once again using its tail hits him on its back. The graveler screams in pain but stills was standing strong

The rock typer got ready to deliver another rollout attack... and as soon as it was getting ready a blue shinny bubble ballon was flying towards him.. as soon as it hits a lot of water scattered all over the rock type pokemon soaking him up...

_"ught!! AGHG!H"_ it screams in agony soaked and passing out..

"A water ballon?" the treecko asks...

_"yeah kind of useful for rock type, ru nya_" the Meowth answered...

_"why don't you used that earlier?" the treecko asked a little annoyed_

_"we needed to weak him a little first, I wasn't really sure it would work that well actually hehehe, nya"_ said the feline scratching its head... the Treecko sweat dropped looking at the laughing, Meowth.

Soon they turned they attention towards the small Pichu whos exprecion changed drasticaly from the scared face it had while facing the Graveler to an incredible smile almost jaw dropped and huge big eyes. The Treecko kneels down to untie the small yellow electric pokémon. _"well are you okay little fella?"_ the treecko asked

now the pichu looked up to the treecko and answered a little angrily _"hey... i´m not Little!!!"_ it said and instantly standing up continued "_and yeap i´m fine, thanks you guys_" said the now more relaxed pichu.

the meowth now got herself close to the yellow pokémon, with her arms crossed stared down to see the small pichu directly to the eyes _"Wahtsa u doing here Mike nya?"_ asked the meowth to the pichu who now looked a little ashamed.

_"well i... I... actually was trying to help you gathering some Glacidea flowers for your mission"_ said the pichu looking down to de floor ashamed but then with a more optimistic tone looking up to the meowth's eyes continued "a_nd that way I would win your apruval to join your team" _

The meowth closed her eyes and sighted... _"I already told you this before, ru nya"_ now the meowth was standing firm and straight holding his right paw up like about to give speech.

the pichu followed every word the meowth was saying almost as if he already knew the speech _" U R still too young to join a rescue and exploration team... our missions are dangerous and need a lot of knowledge to do..."_ the Meowth and the Pichu said at unison, the first one proud and clear and the second sounding bored.

the pichu now crossed his paws and turned a little looking with a grin on its eyes... _" and tell me Luna? did you know where to get the flowers?" to the Meowth_

The cat was now surprised _"ergh well.... you see..." it said bitting its tongue a little "of course i do know NYA... I'm a team leader after all"_ the meowth answered...

"_where?"_ the pichu asked now more confident, seeming like trying to prove a point...

The meowth was now a little ashamed scratching the back of her head _"well you see" _

"_you dint got any... did you?"_ the pichu continued now with his eyes closed and his arms crossed..

_"Well nope, nya"_.... the meowth answered. the pichu sighted this time. He moved toward a small backoack that was laying on the ground near the boombox and out of it took out a peach pinkish flower

"_see after all you need me on the team"_ the pichu said now with a evident happy expression on his face...

the meowth sweat dropped and looked to the ground sighting "_will see... but that doesn't change the fact that you were beaten up by a graveler... nya..." _the meowth answered notching the pichus head.

Soon the pichu and the meowth looked at the treecko who was standing next to the duo listening to the conversation, looking a little confused.

_"Ok we need to get to the town right away" said_ getting close to the pichu and covering her mouth with his paw trying to avoid the treecko to listen _"because this guy here must have hitted its head pretty bad cuz he think he is a human" _told quietly...

"_hey... i hear you!! quit saying that... i dint hit my head!!!"_ answered the treecko who now looked a little more annoyed... The pichu now looked at the green grass type with a curious expression...

"_Oh nya... i should introduce us..."_ the meowth said looking at the treecko... _"my name is Luna... L the Meowth training member of the Bluesky Rescue and Exploration Guild and on my way to becoming Team Leader soon"_ said standing kind of proudly waving its paw

_"and my little friend here is Mike the Pichu"_ said stroking the pichu on its head... _"Hi"_ the pichu said waving its left paw at the treecko! and then asked "_and you are?" _

The treecko looked like it was going to answer straight away however nothing came out... he was looking kind of worried and started to shake a little..._"wait... my name... my name is..."_ paused now holding his head with his hands/paws... "_whats my name? i dont remember... I cant remember..." _

The Pichu and the meowth looked puzzled at the behavior of the odd treecko _"what do you mean you dont remember your name??"_ The pichu asked the treecko shaked his head answering... _"no i dont... i can barely remember anything! only that i used to be a human" _

The Meowth looked at him_... "so you don't remember nyathing at all? nya that awful ru nya"_ paused looking a little worried "_but you should have a nick name after all unless you want us to call you treecko?" _

The Treecko looked a little concerned about the fact of being called just treecko, he dint wanted that, besides considering it as a new start ho could choose a name now...

_"a name?" _it pondered. suddenly a wind blew caressing the treecko. the felling was confronting and nice... he thought of the wind and soon an image popped on it head, a memory yet a resent one. The speed he had while following meowth... he felt while he was running like if it were part of the wind one with the wind.... and then a word appeared on his mind

_"KAZE!..."._ he soon realized... _"thats it... that's a good name... Kaze... no better just call me Kaz ok!"_ the treecko said now felling a little better of having a name of his own a not needing to be called treecko.

"_Hey thats a nice name"_ Mike said and Luna nodded.

_"Well… enough talk already we need to get going back to the town we can continue talking on the way back!"_ Luna finally said starting to walk away to the pine Forrest exits and was followed by Mike and Kaz.

And soon the group of Pokémon faded into the depth of the pine tree forest going back throw the same path they came in.


End file.
